Needing You
by FireLionHeart
Summary: A tragic even sent everyone through a loop. The remaining avengers don't know how to help their friend through the grief.


Exactly two weeks had passed since he was supposed to come home. There was no phone calls, no emails, letters, or anything. In fact, the last time he contacted SHIELD at all was a week before he was supposed to come home, so about three weeks ago. Everyone had tried to keep their spirits up but after a week of searching the area he was supposed to be in along with all the different ways out of the city, it wasn't looking good. There was absolutely no trace of him and every day that went by without finding any leads the more their spirits went down. Clint Barton was officially missing and they couldn't find him. What really concerned them all, however, was Natasha. She was constantly on the go. Not once, since learning of her partner's absence, had she slowed down for a second. She was constantly running around and checking and re checking all the data they gathered. She pestered the other agents into working harder and was constantly asking questions to Fury, Hill, and Coulson. When they sent her off to get some rest she went to the gym and worked out for an hour or two before returning. They all worried about her, especially Coulson who knew her limits very well. He knew that if she continued the way that she was going that she would eventually crash and it wouldn't be pretty.

"No," he said stopping her as soon as she walked through the door.

"Coulson," she said but he immediately cut her off.

"I said to get some rest Natasha, not work yourself to death in the gym," he said "Your body is exhausted and have you eaten anything today?" She nodded and he folded his arms over his chest and looked at her. "Oh really, what was it?"

"I had a bowl of oatmeal," she said back to him and he gave her a disappointed look.

"Natasha it's almost eight' o clock," he said gently "you ate that at breakfast. I'm actually pretty sure that you only ate breakfast yesterday too." He said dropping his arms to the side and waiting for her to respond.

"I'm fine," she mumbled under her breath but he heard it anyways. He shook his head and grabbed her arm. She let him lead her out of the main control room. Behind them Maria Hill and Director Fury had watched the entire interaction. Hill shook her head just as Coulson had and looked to Fury.

"She's running herself into the ground." He said simply as he pulled up another screen.

"She won't stop until we find him." Hill agreed and watched as the handler disappeared with his agent. Not even a minute later a young agent rushed over to where they were standing. He skidded to a stop about five feet from them and tried to compose himself as he continued to approach them.

"Director Fury, the search and rescue team found something." He said handing him the comm link he held in his hand. Fury glanced at Hill before accepting the device.

"Director Fury here," he said and listened to whatever the voice on the other end was saying. He nodded then after a moment he closed his eyes. "Ok, good work agent." He took the comm link out and handed it back to the young agent.

"What did they say?" Hill asked when the agent had left them. Fury let out a sigh then turned to look at her.

"That we just lost Romanoff too."

* * *

Coulson led her to the room that she kept at SHEILD. She stayed occasionally when she had to because of missions and things of the sort. She and Clint both had a permanent residence at Stark tower. Tony had given each Avenger a floor of their own when the tower had been rebuilt. Coulson unlocked the door and practically dragged her inside. He made her sit down on the bed and gave her a stern look.

"Sleep Natasha," he commanded "I know that you've only gotten about five hours every other night. You need rest and tomorrow I expect you to eat three meals." He said and she glared at him but nodded all the same. She was grateful for his concern but she still hated to be treated like a child. He gave her one last look before turning around and leaving her alone. As he shut the door behind him he heard the comm link in his ear. He tapped it "Coulson here." Fury's voice filled his ear and he felt his heart stop for a moment. He couldn't even form a respond beyond yes sir. He tapped the device in his ear again and stood there frozen for a moment. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. He turned to look at the door he had just walked through and hated the thought of going back in there. He wanted to let her rest for a while but knew that she'd hate him for not filling her in immediately. He sighed and turned away from her door. His fist collided with the wall and he fought back the raging emotions that rushed through him. He took a deep breath and tried to collect himself the best that he could. He knocked softly on the door before slowly swinging it open.

He couldn't say that it surprised him to see her still sitting up on the bed like he had left her. She looked up at him and he felt his heart skip again. "Natasha," he said softly. She didn't respond to him only waited for him to continue. He did notice how her hands gripped the blanket that covered the bed. She knew that something was up, she had always been able to read his face. "Just say it," she said through clenched teeth. "They," he tried to swallow the lump in his throat "they found a building. There where bodies inside that were too badly burnt to be able to identify."

"Doesn't mean anything." She managed to get out. The darkness of the room made her seem all the more broken as she sat there trying to hold on. "Natasha," Coulson's voice cracked then "they also found what was left of his bow," Her eyes glassed over at the comment.

"It doesn't mean anything." She repeated but her voice cracked as well and her knuckles turned white.

"They're...they're calling it." He said and she didn't respond "Natasha," he said and still she ignored him. Her mind was screaming at her that Coulson was lying, that he was lying and Clint was fine. She shot up from the bed and tried to get to the door but Coulson stopped her.

"He's not," she started but then felt the pain hit her. It felt as if someone had stabbed her through the chest. Coulson watched as her breathing became frantic and pulled her into his arms.

"Natasha! Breathe Natasha!" He said and lowered her to the ground.

"He can't be...he...he's not" She tried to say through her ragged breaths.

"You've got to breathe Natasha," he said looking into her eyes. He felt a tear fall down his face as He tapped his comm and called for a medic team. "Breathe sweetheart." Images of him flashed through her head and the pain grew more intense. She couldn't breathe. She needed Clint. Footsteps rushed through the halls and she heard them come into the room before it all went black.

* * *

Fury informed the other avengers of the current situation as soon as Natasha was settled into a room in the medic bay. Pepper and Jane cried as Thor and Tony held them. Bruce took a few steps back from everyone and tried to calm himself down.

"Where's Natasha," Steve asked.

"She suffered a massive panic attack and she blacked out as a result from that and exhausion."Steve ran his hands through his hair.

"Ok, we'll be there in a little while." Fury nodded and lowered his voice slightly.

"She's going to need help Captain." Fury said with a serious look in his eyes and Steve nodded.

"We'll do the best we can." Steve thanked the Director and when he left he turned to face his team. The news hurt, it hurt them all, and he didn't know what to do about it. The rest of the guys sent him lost looks. Thor and Tony continued to try to comfort Jane and Pepper. Bruce stepped up after a moment.

"C'mon Cap," he said "let's go get her." They brought Natasha home a few hours later. She hadn't said a word since waking up in the medical bay and seeing Bruce and Steve instead of Clint. IT hurt. She could still feel the pain in her chest. The other's had moved to Natasha's floor so that they could welcome her home and be there for her without her having to leave afterwards. They stood as the door opened and all of them sucked in a breath when they saw her. Her eyes where empty. She herself just looked empty, like there was nothing left inside of her. Pepper started tearing up again but held them back for Natasha's sake. She wanted to be strong for her friend. Natasha didn't speak, she barely looked at them, as she walked inside. They gave her space as her eyes swept over them and the area surrounding them. Memories of Clint assaulted her and filled her head. There was no where she could look without seeing him there. She shook her head and went directly into her room, slamming the door behind her. She didn't want to see them. She didn't care how horrible it sounded, she didn't want them, she wanted Clint. She went over to her bed and collapsed. It only took a few seconds for her to be surrounded by his scent. It hurt but comforted her all at the same time. She slid over to what was his side of the bed when they stayed at her place. Reaching behind her, she grabbed the blanket and threw it over her body. She curled up in a ball and wished for about the hundredth time for it to all be just some nightmare that she would wake up from eventually.

* * *

Two days past. Natasha wasn't any better and the rest of the team didn't know how to help her. They managed to get her out of her room but then she would just curl up on the couch with that blank stare that hadn't left her eyes. She refused to eat, refused to go out, and they were barely able to get her to drink at least one cup of anything a day. She was scaring them. They all knew that she would be in serious trouble if she kept the behaviour up. They had started to make sure she always had someone staying with her. They had removed all her weapons and any blades or medication she kept in the bathroom. It didn't seem to matter much though. She seemed just as content to just wither away.

It was the morning of the ceremony that they were holding in honor of Clint. Natasha refused to go and when Steve tried to reason with her she just locked herself in her room and refused to come out. Tony could have gotten JARVIS to get the door open but he figured they should leave her alone. An hour later Coulson showed up with a psychiatrist and told the team that she would be watching over Natasha so that they could all attend. She had to evaluate her anyways so really it worked out. The others left and left Natasha in the other woman's care. The ceremony was beautiful. They passed out roses to put around a picture of Clint that had been set up and the avengers, minus one, took their turns in laying theirs down. At the end each close friend of Clint's, the avengers, Coulson, Hill, and even Fury, were given a small arrowhead shaped stone that fit in their palms. Steve took the one that was meant for Natasha. On each stone there was a the outline of a hawk. Natasha's was different. On her's there was a small heart carved in the middle of the hawk outline. Steve clinched it in his fist and prayed that they could pull Natasha through. After the ceremony they all returned to Natasha's floor. The psychiatrist met them by the door. She didn't look like she had much hope for the situation. Being the leader of the group, Steve stepped forwards. Thor gripped Jane's hand and Tony gripped Pepper's.

"She's in a deep depression." The woman cut to the chase. "She was almost completely unresponsive, I recommend you bring her to my office. She's going to need a lot of help to get through this."

"With all due respect ma'am," Steve said "You don't know her like we do. I don't think that's going to help her." The woman's shoulders slumped slightly and she looked up at him with sad eyes.

"I didn't think so either, but it's the only thing I've got for you. The only other advice I can give is to make sure she knows you're all still here for her, try to get her out of this place, and maybe try to get her to open up." She sighed and Steve thanked her for her time. She nodded and began to make her way out. Before she left she turned and glanced at the people in the room. "Also," she said "make sure she's not left alone too long." They all nodded and she left. After another failed attempt to get Natasha to eat something the rest of the group sat around her living room while she remained in her bedroom. They all had solemn faces.

"We can't just sit around and do nothing." Pepper said after the silence got to much for her.

"What can be done?" Thor asked "There has to be a way that we can heal out friend."

"The only person who could ever help her in a situation like this is gone." Steve said sadly.

"I'll stay with her today," Tony spoke up then. The others looked at him and nodded. Natasha had gotten to a point where she would come out if there weren't a lot of people there. Usually they would all take shifts on who stayed throughout the day.

"I'll stay with you," Pepper said but Tony cut her off.

"No, you should get some rest." he said and gave her a look that meant he also had another reasoning behind it. She waited a moment then nodded.

"Ok, well I'll come by tonight to take your place," Bruce offered.

"No, I'll stay the night," Tony said.

"What are your plans?" Thor asked but Tony shook his head.

"I just," he glanced at the people who were staring back at him "I won't be getting any sleep tonight anyways so I figured I'd stay."

"I don't think any of us will be getting much sleep for a while." Steve said and they all nodded.

"I want to stay," Tony said. Steve looked at him, searching for what Tony was planning but in the end he simply nodded.

"Ok Stark," he said getting to his feet. The others followed his lead. "Call us if you need anything?" He asked and after Tony agreed they all slowly made their exit. Pepper stayed behind until the others had all left. She turned to Tony with a serious look.

"Whatever it is that you have planned Tony," she said "be careful with her." he nodded and she gave him a quick kiss on the lips. She left and Tony slowly made his way over to the kitchen. He grabbed a can of soup and after heating it up he poured a drink and carefully made his way into Natasha's bedroom. She didn't move when he walked in. She was laying on the bed, facing him, and staring as he sat the bowl of soup and the cup on her nightstand. Tony then took a seat and sat down on the edge of her bed. Natasha had been wearing the same black shorts and tank top for the last two days. Her hair needed to be washed and Tony knew for a fact that, even though she had been in her bedroom, she hadn't slept at all. She had dark circles under her eyes. She looked so tiny to him that he was almost afraid to touch her.

"Natasha," he said softly but as usual she didn't respond. She still hadn't spoken a word. "Natasha you have to eat something." he said and she didn't move. "It's been two days since you've eaten anything and it's been almost a day since you had anything to drink." He said but still got nothing from her. "C'mon you at least have to drink something." He gently lifted her to a sitting position and she only stared at him as he grabbed the cup and held it out to her. "C'mon take it Natasha." She continued to stare at him. It was then, looking into her broken eyes that Tony snapped. He slammed the cup back down on the nightstand and grabbed her gently but firmly by her shoulders. He stared straight into her eyes. "This has to stop Natasha," he said. "You're scaring them, you're scaring me. You can't go on like this. You. Will. Die." He emphasized those words but they didn't seem to have any effect on her. "Damn it Nat!" he snapped, shaking her just a bit. He didn't dare call her Tasha, that was Clint's name for her. "I know it hurts but you have to stop this! Eat something! At the very least drink something! Don't make us watch you do this to yourself!" She remained the same, quiet and staring at him with those blank eyes. "Nat! He shook her a bit harder but if didn't seem to faze her. "Answer me," he said in a calmer voice that had a hint of the desperation that he felt. "Give me some sort of sign that you hear me." She blinked but made no further movement and made no sound. He released her and put his head in his hands. He felt powerless against the dark hole that had seemed to swallow his friend. He didn't know how to help her out. When he looked back up at her his eyes had the slightest hint of tears in them. "He saved you Nat." He said and thought he saw the slightest twitch in her eyes. "He saved you all those years ago. He saw something inside of you that he thought was worth saving. He wanted you to live Nat. Is this how you're going to repay him? Letting yourself wither away to nothing until you finally just give out, is that how you are going to honor him? Do you think this is what he would've wanted?" She remained as she was and Tony let out a sigh of sadness and frustration. He stood from the bed and looked her straight in the eye again with the most serious look he ever had. "I won't do it Natasha," he said "I will not watch you do this to yourself. I will not hesitate to have you admitted into the hospital where they will force you to get the nutrients that you need. I'm sure the others will support the decision. We're not going to lose you to." He said then got up off the bed. He put the stone arrowhead that was meant for her on the nightstand as well then turned and left the room. He closed the door behind him and slid to the ground. He felt like he was fighting a loosing battle with no way out.

Later that night Tony was awoken by the sound of breaking glass. He wasn't even aware of when he fell asleep but at the loud crashing sound he practically jumped up from the couch on to his feet. He was a bit disoriented at first but when it all came into focus he was shocked at what he saw. Natasha was standing at the bar he had installed for her a few months ago. She was picking up a new bottle of the strongest vodka he could get his hands on. He looked down to see the empty bottle that had been dropped to the floor. He seriously hoped it hadn't been all the way full. He watched as she didn't even get a glass, she drank straight from the bottle. She stumbled only a bit and that answered his question of whether the first bottle had been full. He couldn't really say that he blamed her. Who was he to judge people for trying to drink their problems away, and he had told her to drink something. Though, he guessed that he should probably stop her considering she hadn't had anything to eat in days and before that it had been nothing solid. The alcohol was effecting her more than it would have before. "Natasha," he called out, his voice groggy from just waking up. Slowly he approached her but she just continued to drink. When he was close enough he grabbed the bottle and took it away. It was almost halfway empty. She tried to grab it back but he held it away from her.

"Stop." He said in a calm voice. "I'll be happy to give you this back after you eat something solid and get some water in you." She glared at him and he could only be grateful that the blank stare was gone. She had, at least momentarily, broken out of her trance.

"Give it back," she hissed at him. Her voice was raspy from not being used. The sound of it shocked him long enough for her to grab the bottle out of his hand. "Oh, no you don't" He reached for it but she managed to keep a hold of it. He noticed that she stumbled when trying to back away from him.

"Natasha c'mon you have to get something besides alcohol in you. You're going to make yourself so sick."

"Don't lecture me about things you do yourself." She snapped at him.

"I admit I drink. I drink a lot especially when I'm depressed, but I've never refused to eat or barely drink anything for two days and barely eat or drink the two weeks before that!" he snapped right back at her. He charged at her, her reflexes were slowed because of the alcohol in her system, and snatched th bottle away again. She cursed at him in what he guessed was russian.

"Why don't you just leave me alone!" She yelled at him and he glared at her before throwing the bottle to the ground.

"Because I care about you!" he yelled right back "We all do! He's gone Natasha! I'm sorry but he is!"

"Shut up!" She screamed at him. She lashed out to slap him but her movement was sloppy. He caught her wrist before she could hit him. She jerked away from him and stumbled slightly before catching herself on the bar. "Shut the hell up Stark!"

"We all wish we could bring him back Natasha but we can't!" He yelled at her, letting her hear all the desperation he felt. "You think you're the only one that misses him! You're wrong! We all miss him Natasha! I know that the two of you had a special bond, I know that you loved each other but refused to admit it, I know! We all know that and we know how hard this is for you! We've been trying to help you but we can't! We don't know what to do Natasha and it's killing us!" He screamed it all at her. "What is it going to take!"

"Clint!" She screamed back at him. He then saw, for the first time since it all happened, the tears forming rapidly in her eyes. He quickly reached out and pulled her into his arms. "I can't." Her body began to shake with sobs and he held her tighter.

"I know." He said in a calm and gentle voice.

"He's gone," she cried and as he lowered them both to the floor. He ran his hand through her hair and she clung to him as she finally let it all out.

"It's ok honey, I've got you," he whispered "You're ok." He felt her shake her head.

"I'm not," she cried out. She pulled away to look at him. Tears streamed down her face. "He told me he loved me." She said through her tears. "Before he left he said it and I...I didn't..." Tony pulled her into his arms again and held her close. He began to slowly rock back and forth.

"It's ok Nat." He whispered softly. "He knew." He continued to hold her untill her tears calmed down and then finally stopped. She looked absolutely broken but no longer had that blank stare in her eyes. Instead they held a shattered look. He almost wished they'd go back to the vacant stare. He led her to the couch then grabbed the broom so he could sweep up the broken glass. He then sat beside her but neither of them fell asleep.

The next morning, when the rest of the team heard what happened they where relieved but worried at the same time. They really didn't want her being alone after that and none of them wanted to leave her side. They managed to get her to eat a slice of toast, not much but it was something, and to drink half a cup of water. They also managed to keep her in the living room for a good part of the morning and afternoon. She didn't say anything all day. They feared that she was slipping back into the almost comatose state she had been in. When the afternoon passed she slipped into her bedroom and laid on her bed. They hoped she'd get some sleep but knew that the chances where slim to none. Steve actually suggested knocking her out with medication in which Tony agreed and Bruce said to wait until morning. If she didn't sleep by then he himself would slip it into the drink they tried to make her drink each morning. As night fell no one in the group wanted to leave so they stayed there. The men grabbed sleeping bags while the women took the couches. They all camped out in Natasha's living room. It was around eleven thirty when JARVIS woke them up. He told them that there was a message for them and just as Tony was about to say play they all heard a noise out in the hallway that lead to the elevator. All of them sat up from where they where laying, wide awake at that point.

"JARVIS is there a threat?" Tony asked, staring at the door.

"No sir," JARVIS informed them all. "In fact," the system was interrupted by the door slamming open. All of their eyes bugged out of their heads and their jaws dropped at the sight before them. There was a bandage wrapped around his head, bruises all over the visible parts of his body, a couple of burn marks and dark circles under his eyes. He looked like he had done walked through hell and back but standing before them was none other than Clint Barton himself, very much alive. He stormed into the room and before anyone could say a thing he was walking to Natasha's bedroom. Fury, Coulson, and Hill entered not even a minute later and they followed the rest of the avengers who had gotten up to go to Natasha's bedroom as well. Clint didn't look back at them. He didn't speak or knock, he simply opened the door and walked inside. Their eyes immediately found each others. He rushed to her side at the same time she was pushing herself off the bed. They wrapped their arms around each other almost at the exact same time. They clung to each other like their lives depended on it but they didn't cry, or say a thing. Clint moved her back and climbed on the bed himself. He pulled her against his chest and within seconds she was fast asleep in his arms. He gently stroked some hair out of her face and kissed the top of her head. Seconds later he was passed out as well. The other avengers plus Fury, Hill, and Coulson watched in both shock and relief. They wanted answers, needed answers, but decided that it could wait until morning.

* * *

She slowly woke up, thinking she'd surely lost her mind, but there he was. He was right there with his arms wrapped securely around her. She almost cried with relief but instead she lowered her head back to his chest and listened to the beautiful sound of his heartbeat. A small shift told her that he was awake and that he was feeling some of the injuries that he had. She felt him press a kiss to the top of her head and hug her closer to his body. He knew that she was awake as well. She looked up at him and saw the stormy blue eyes she never thought she'd see again. She couldn't help the tears that formed.

"Shh," Clint whispered and wiped away a tear that fell. "I'm here now Tasha." he cupped her cheek and she leaned into his touch then met his eyes again.

"What happened?" She asked softly.

"I don't really remember." He replied "The building I was in caught on fire. I got hit in the head really hard but somehow I made it out. The next thing I remember is waking up in some run down hospital and them telling me that I was found wandering the streets and was brought there. They told me how long I was out. I went crazy knowing what you and the team must have thought. I wanted to call but I didn't have a phone and no money on me. I found a nice man who helped smuggle me on a train to get almost halfway here. Then I met another man who drove me to the state line, that was yesterday. I managed to get a hold of a phone and contacted SHIELD on my way towards the tower. They told me what I was afraid of, that you all thought I was dead. By the time I got off the phone with SHIELD I was almost here, I called all the cell phones but you all where asleep and I'm guessing you turned yours off a long time ago." She nodded and he continued "I was already at the building, you won't believe how many traffic laws I broke, do I just hung up and came up the elevator. I'm here now." She didn't respond at first. She looked at him as though it was all some sort of dream that she was going to wake up from and be back in the nightmare she was in before. Slowly she moved forwards until her lips where on his and she was kissing him. He was stunned for a second but quickly responded. The kiss deepened untill they needed to pull away for air. Another tear fell as she looked at him.

"I thought you where dead." She whispered and he pulled her in for another kiss.

"I'm sorry," he said between the kissing "I'm so, so, sorry." She pulled away and looked him in the eyes again. She reached her hands out slowly. With one hand she lifted his shirt up and with the other she slid her hand across his stomach muscles and up to his chest. She could feel his heart pounding beneath her hand. Their eyes were locked together and after a moment he did the same thing. They sat there for a moment just feeling each other's heart beats. That's when he got a really good look at her. She seemed to have lost a little weight. Her eyes had dark circles under them, her hair was tangled and oily from not being washed, and she looked absolutely exhausted. Her eyes though, they had a dim fire in them, like a candle that had just been reignited after being blown out. He was the first to move. With his free hand he grabbed the hem of her tank top and pulled it up over her head. She repeated the process on him. He rolled over so that she was beneath him and slid off her black shorts. She undid the button to his uniform pants then slowly got to her knees. She made him lay down as she slid them off. He was quick to stand up and pick her up off the bed. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he unfastened her bra tossed it to the floor. He walked into the bathroom and sat her down on the bathroom sink. She pulled down his underwear and he did the same to her. They were completely exposed but neither thought about it in a sexual type of way at the moment. Clint stepped away and turned on the shower as hot as he knew she liked it. He picked her up off the counter and stepped inside the shower. The hot water instantly beat down on them both. He was grateful at that point more than ever that Tony had felt the need to install bathrooms almost as big as the bedrooms themselves. The shower was big enough that he could hold her in his arms bridal style and they still had a tiny bit of room. He did put her down though and grabbed her favorite shampoo while she grabbed his three in one that he liked. They washed each other's hair, She was mindful of his wounds and he took time to massage his fingers over her scalp. she then helped him rinse out the soap and after he did the same for her. They then washed each others bodies until they felt that the other was clean enough. After that he pulled her into his arms and they held each other while the water rinsed them off. They stood that was for a while. Wrapped up in each other's arms and feeling the others body pressed up against their own. It was just the thing that the two of them needed.

When it was time to finally get out Clint left first. He quickly dried off and pulled on his robe he kept there. He then grabbed a towel and reached Natasha turned off the water. He reached in for her and dried her off before grabbing her robe and helping her into it. He took another towel and helped her dry her hair. He grabbed her hairbrush before leading her out of the bathroom and in to the bedroom. He went to her closet and pulled out some clothes for the both of them. Natasha watched as he laid the clothes on the bed. He shot her a look that clearly said not to move so she stayed where she was as he quickly pulled on his clothes, a pair of work out pants and a white t-shirt. He then climbed on the bed and grabbed the brush. Clint sat on his knees behind Natasha and gently started brushing out all her tangles. She looked like she could fall asleep from it but he wasn't going to let her. He was planning on making her eat a huge meal before she got to sleep again. When he was finished he pulled her to her feet and took the robe off. He helped her into the underwear and bra he had grabbed for her then reached over and helped her into the green undress he had picked out for her to wear. He took a step back and looked at her. She looked a lot more relaxed but still looked exhausted. Her green eyes met his and before he knew it she was pulling him in for a deep and passionate kiss. When they separated she whispered something he thought he had heard wrong.

"What," he said softly, looking down at her.

"I love you," she said a little louder, he had heard right. He pulled her in his arms and a smile broke out across his face making his eyes light up.

"I love you too, so much." He said and pulled her in for another, even more passionate, kiss. "My Tasha," he whispered in her ear when they pulled away. They held each other for a moment longer before he led her out to get some food.

The others were still there. They asked many questions that he answered as best he could according to his memory. Clint made Natasha sit down and while they all talked the others cooked. In the end they had a feast fit for Asgard, according to Thor. They all sat at the table and Clint made sure that Natasha ate every bit of what he placed on the plate in front of her, then he gave her some more. Clint looked at Natasha and she looked at him. It didn't take a genius to figure out how much they loved each other or how deep that love was. For the first time since Clint Barton had been reported missing, Natasha smiled. It was a true, genuine, smile that most people rarely got to see anyways. It was a smile that the ones who have seen thought they never would again. It also didn't take a genius to see how these group of people, these so-called band of misfits, cared deeply for each other. Sure they got on each others nerves but when it came down to it they would always be there for each other. That's just what family does, and somehow this group of people had indeed become a family. And that morning, as they all sat down to the feast they had created, after all the darkness they had gone through, that family was overjoyed to just be with each other. It was as if a weight had been lifted off of them. They all laughed and smiled at each other and finally everyone could breathe again.

**Just a one shot that popped in my head a few days ago. I hope you enjoyed, let me know what you thought :) **


End file.
